Broken Wing
by Cheshire Hatter
Summary: Miroku can't help but feel sorry for hurting Sango-chan. But, despite her injury, she still loves him. ONE-SHOT. R&R, please?


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sango or Miroku, or anyone else from InuYasha. STOP RUBBING IT IN! ;-; Song called 'Buring Year's by Story of the Year.

.x.

It's not what you will say, it's what you have done  
to let this come between us.  
You're right, without a fight.  
This might be worth it to you, and in the process gotten to me.

.x.

Miroku heaved a great sigh. What had he done? Sango hated him now, all because of his nature. He couldn't help it. Okay, well, maybe he could. His shallowness had gotten in the way of their relationship before, but nothing like this. for once in Miroku's life, he had fallen deeply in love... But alas, as InuYasha had told him before, it couldn't work. No relationship would with with Miroku...

.x.

I think that nothing can fly with this broken wing.  
There's so much to hold onto now.  
Nothing can fly with this broken wing,  
so here's a gift, in this feather.

.x.

'Stupid Miroku, stupid! Stupid! No good baka... Goddammit!' Miroku hit his fist against a nearby tree and closed his eyes, trying not to cry. 'If only I hadn't gone into the village... If only I hadn't seen that demon in disguise... I should of known, and my stupidity, Sango is hurt...' Miroku recalled what had happened earlier that day, when he had strolled into the nearby village, and alas, found a beautiful young woman, who he did not know was really a demon. Sango, in another jealous rage, went after her love, only to end up with a broken back from the demon's trap. Miroku had gotten out safely, only a few cuts and bruises...

.x.

You've gone too far. I'm standing alone.  
Let's sort this out together.   
You're right, without a fight.  
It might be worth it to you, but I can't take this anymore.

.x.

'I can't do this anymore. I love Sango to much. I cannot- will not- go after another woman, no matter how beautiful she might be. I won't hurt Sango anymore. I can't take this pain anymore. If Sango gets hurt again...' Miroku tried to keep it in, but he couldn't. the tears came and stained his face.

.x.

I think that nothing can fly with this broken wing.  
There's so much to hold on to now.  
Nothing can fly with this broken wing,  
so here's a gift, in this feather.

.x.

Miroku sat down and leaned against a tree. A flock of birds flew above him, two on each side of one, helping it to fly. He had guessed it's wing was broken. As he looked at the birds, and feather flew down in front of him. Miroku picked it up and looked at it. Juding by it's shape, the bird had broken a wing. It reminded the monk of Sango, broken for his sake...

.x.

From this house of our friendship,  
shut the door and light the match.   
Throw behind you, walk away. (You burn it down, you burn it down)  
These ashes  
These ashes  
These ashes burn.

.x.

Miroku sighed, his pain, his love, for Sango seemed overwhelming. He felt like he had just burnt down everything that would happen to them, that had happened to them... Ashes, that would fly away in the wind...

.x.

I think that nothing can fly with this broken wing.  
There's so much to hold on to now.  
Nothing can fly with this broken wing,  
so here's a gift, in this feather.

.x.

Sango groaned. Her back hurt too much for her to walk, but she ignored her pain and walked out of the hut, carefully avoiding Kirara, Shippou-chan, Kagome-chan, and InuYasha. She had to go find Miroku-sama. Despite what had happaned, she still loved him. By the time she was in the forest, Miroku had sensed her.

"Sango-chan?!" he called out, hoping that she really didn't come to find him.

"Houshi-sama!" Sango cried out, tears in her eyes, and ran towards the monk.

"Sango-chan, what are you doing here?! You should be resting up, not here with me! I... I don't deserve you..." Miroku hung his and tried to push Sango back.

"Houshi-sama... I love you, that's why I came for you. Despite my pain, I love you." Sango looked at him, her face stricken with tears.

"Sango-chan..." Miroku held her close. "I love you too, and I will never do anything so stupid like that, ever again..." And while the two held each other in their arms, so tightly as if the fear of losing one another to the wind would happen, it seemed as if they each grew wings. One on each person, so the only way to fly was with each other, like the bird and it's broken wing.

.x.

Nothing can fly with this broken wing,  
so here's a gift, in this feather.

.x.

_Fin_

Well, hoped you liked it! Just a short little one-shot. This is my first time at writing a song-fic, so please be nice! Also, if you would take the time to kindly review? I would love you forever! (and give you a cookie )


End file.
